Ours is a Forbidden Love
by klaineisforeverstrong
Summary: Puck spends the night at the Hudmel house and sees Kurt first thing in the morning. Puck has been harbouring a secret crush on the young soprano and he finds this all too adorable. With this as motivation, he finally makes his move.


"Dude," Finn whispered into Puck's ear, nudging him awake. "Dude, wake up."

"What do you want?" Puck groaned. He had stayed the night at Finn's. His mom was pissed off at him for drinking all the beer and he _really _didn't want to have to deal with that yet.

"You gotta come see this," Finn smirked.

Puck pushed the blankets off himself, shirtless and wearing only pajama pants and followed Finn into the kitchen. Finn sat at the table and signaled him to be quiet and sit.

"What are we waiting for?" Puck asked.

"Kurt," Finn grinned.

Oh no. Puck had forgotten that Finn and Kurt were living together now that their parents were married. Not that Puck would ever admit it, but over the past year of Glee Club and football, he found himself attracted to Kurt. It was crazy. Puck had always thought he was straight, but after Kurt he couldn't even look at girls the same.

Kurt amazed him more and more everyday. That voice that sent chills down your spine, that body (he had caught a few sneak peeks in the showers) and his surprising skill in football. He never realized how diverse a person could be. On second the boy would be belting a high F in Glee Club and the next he was kicking field goals on the football team. He was damn good at both of them. Oh, _and _he was a Cheerio who spoke fluent French. Was there anything this kid couldn't do?

Puck came back to earth. "What about him?"

"You know how much he cares about how he looks and how much energy he has. You _have _to see him get up in the morning," Finn looked more than amused.

"I'll take your word for it."

The two boys waited in silence for Kurt to wake up and after about five minutes, the tiny soprano made his way into the kitchen. Puck was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was shirtless.

Kurt was wearing ratty, old, plaid pajamas and his hair was standing up in every direction. Despite it, in Puck's opinion, he looked just as fabulous as always. Kurt was like a zombie, not noticing anything or anyone else in the kitchen and going straight for the coffee maker. He reached for the large, hot pink mug in the sink of clean dishes next to the coffee maker and filled it to the top. He even had the little packages of milk, cream and sugar that you got at restaurants. _One milk, three sugar, _Puck noted, watching his actions very closely. Finally, Kurt took a sip, moaning loudly and sitting back against the kitchen counter. This was all too much for Puck. Why did he have to be so adorable?

"Do you two need to be alone?" Finn joked from the kitchen table.

Kurt jumped, finally recognizing Finn's existence. "Shh, ours is a forbidden love." Kurt bantered. "It's okay, baby. I appreciate you." he cooed to the coffee maker, stroking it affectionately with his empty hand.

Puck was swooning inside for the small boy. This was quickly becoming more than just an innocent crush. He had to make his move before it was too late. And he knew just what to do.

* * *

There he was at McKinley. It was 8 o'clock in the morning. He was a lot earlier than he usually was as he normally didn't show up for homeroom. He stood in front of Kurt's locker, waiting. He was going to approach him. He ran a nervous hand through his mohawk. In the other hand? Coffee. In a large pink mug with one milk and three sugars.

Kurt turned the corner and Puck's heart began to race. He looked fantastic, wearing a simple white t-shirt, extravagant black scarf, electric blue jeans and black knee-high boots. On trend as always.

Kurt gave Puck a strange look. "What are you doing?"

It wasn't that Kurt didn't want Puck around, it was just strange. They were on good terms now, what with Glee Club and football in common, but they didn't really talk outside of that.

"I have something to say," Puck announced. Kurt nodded, eager to hear what he had to say. Puck was a bad-ass, it wasn't often that he did something like this. Especially to a guy. Especially to Kurt. "This is gonna come as a shock, but I like you."

Kurt gasped, hands flying up to his face over-dramatically. Puck was gay? Since when?

Puck continued. "I like you a lot. And I really hope you like me too cause this is really hard for a guy like me. We wouldn't have to live in the shadows. With you on my arm, I would be out and proud. But if you don't like me, I'd really rather you not tell anyone. You know, I got a badass rep to keep up."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Puck, I'm flattered but I can't see you giving me what I want in a relationship. With all the girls I've seen you date, you throw them to the side after you get bored of them. How can I be sure you won't do that to me?"

"Kurt, it's different with you. I care about you, I pay attention to you." Puck smirked as he admitted the next thing he had to say. "I don't know if you realized, but I was at your house on Saturday." Kurt nodded again. "And I saw you in the morning." The slight smile that had been playing on Kurt's face dropped. "You were adorable. The way all your hair was standing up on end and how in love with your coffee you were… It was actually the driving force to me telling you all this. I couldn't take _not _being with you anymore. So, as proof that I pay attention to you. I made you this." Puck gestured to the coffee he held in his hand. Kurt looked at it warily, wondering if all of this was just some kind of prank to get him to drink a weird concoction. "C'mon!" Puck encouraged him.

Kurt took the coffee from his hand, giving him one last strange look before taking a small sip of the coffee. _Perfection. _He moaned just as he had that Saturday. The kind of moan that would get him in trouble if a teacher walked by.

"It's good?" Puck grinned.

"Perfect," Kurt grinned just as widely as the bell rang. Kurt kissed Puck on the cheek. "I'll see you at lunch," he teased. "Boyfriend," he added with a wink thrown over his shoulder.

* * *

**AN: Yay! I surprisingly like Puckurt… Never really realized until now, haha. There are **_**too **_**many cute Puckurt prompts on the glee_fluff_meme. Anywho, R&R!**

**

* * *

****Prompt: Puck spends the night at the Hudmel house and the next morning Finn's like 'come on, get up, you totally have to see this.' Finn parks them in the kitchen and they wait. After a few minutes Kurt comes stumbling in. Puck is in shock because fabulous super diva Kurt is wearing ratty old pjs, his hair is standing up on end, and he's walking like a bleary eyed zombie. Kurt beelines for the coffee maker and stands in front of it, staring like it contains his salvation. At the first sip, he gets a look of such absolute complete and utter bliss, that Finn jokingly asks if they need to be alone. "Shhh, ours is a forbidden love." Kurt affectionately pats the coffee maker. "It's okay, baby. I appreciate you." Puck had already been secretly crushing on Kurt, but this is all just too completely endearing/adorable for him to stand. A couple of days later, he's waiting in front of Kurt's locker with a huge cup of coffee made to Kurt's exacting specifications and finally works up the nerve to ask the other boy out.**


End file.
